Nat and Olivia's Day of Love
by Bronzey
Summary: Fun times with Nat and Olivia! Parody. Parody. Parody.


_**WARNING:**__ This is a parody. I parodied everything I could think of. I make fun of Guiding Light, fanfic (maybe even yours!), my own fanfic, my friends, people I don't know, racists, homophobes, Walmart, cookies, sex, and even the Stove of Love. This is HUMOR. Please remember that and read this with a light heart._

Natalia Rivera, who had moved to Springfield to hook up with her first boyfriend named Gus Aitoro who was a cop with the Sprinfield Police Department and the father of her son Rafe who had gotten out of jail several months ago but wasn't home right now, was sitting at the kitchen table in the farmhouse of love baking chocolate chip cookies.

"Gosh darn, these cookies sure aren't coming out right," she sighed. "I just can't get into the cookie zone today. I have sugar, butter, eggs, vanilla extract, baking soda, and chocolate chips, but I can't get my cookie groove on for some reason."

Just then, there was a knock at the farmhouse Door. Natalia looked up and silently waited for the person to walk in.

Frank walks in.

"Natalia! I've been looking for you all over town! Why are you here?"

"I live here, Frank. I'm baking cookies."

"Oh! Are they for me?"

"Uh, no. I was making them for Olivia."

"Aw gee. I was hoping we could get back together."

"No, you don't do it for me, Frank. I told you that."

"Are you sure? We could try to have sex again?" Frank looks hopeful.

"Didn't you see how bored and unfulfilled I was the first time, Frank?"

"Maybe if I move my hips a different way this time I could…"

"Oh jesus no! Please Stop!" Natalia says in a horrified manner.

"Or faster maybe? Like this?" Frank moves his hips in a quick semi-circular fashion.

"ENOUGH!" Natalia bellows.

"Ok, ok," Frank said while holding out his hands. "I get it. You're gay now."

"Yeah, I'm really totally gay."

"It's cool. I'd be gay for Olivia too I suppose. I mean, if you think about it, I actually was gay for her for awhile there."

"Um, Frank. I'm not sure you quite understand what gay is."

"Oh, no. Trust me. Where's Rafe? I mean… I get it. I really get it."

Natalia shifted her eyes to the side and took a moment to try to understand what Frank meant by that. Before she could come to any conclusions, there was another knock at the farmhouse door. Both Frank and Natalia stared at the door.

After several long moments, "Natalia?" said Olivia's voice from the other side of the door.

Frank turned to Natalia, a look of frightened trepidation on his face. "Why doesn't she come in?"

Natalia shrugged and went to the door. Frank followed her closely and stood just inches from her as she opened the door.

"Natalia!" Olivia said happily as she opened the door. Natalia smiled at her with a wide smile which showed off both her dimples. Olivia pulled her into a hug and they stood hugging for a long time. Natalia rubbed her hands slowly over Olivia's back causing them both tremors of delight. Natalia moaned when Olivia dipped her head down and gently touched her lips to her neck.

"Still here, guys," Frank said uncomfortably.

Olivia pulled back from their tight Embrace and looked over at Frank.

"Oh. It's you. I didn't see you there," she said with a frown. "Why are you here, Frank? You're messing with my groove."

"I was just here to tell Natalia that I worked it out so Rafe could become a cop! He just needs to sign some papers and he'll be a cop!"

"Oh really, Frank? How can I ever thank you!" Natalia left Olivia's arms and beamed a smile at Frank.

"I think we could work something out, Natalia." Frank said with a smile and a slight shift of his hips. "You look so beautiful today, did I Mention that?"

"Hey!" Olivia said sharply. "Paws off my woman!"

"I don't see no ring on her finger," Frank said with a growl.

"You don't need to be lookin' at her fingers like that, you pervert!"

"Hey guys, don't do this," Natalia said under her breath and backed away from the pair who were close to each other and yelling in each other's faces.

"I'll look at her however I want!" Frank yells.

Olivia raises a finger and points it in Frank's face. "The hell you will! If you do, I'll kick your goddamn ass right the hell clear off your body!"

"Oh I'd like to see you try, you father stealing wench!" Frank says and grabs Olivia's arm to push her finger out of his face.

Olivia lets out a Roar and lunges at Frank. Frank is very surprised and falls back onto the Stove of Love. He hits his back and they can hear a loud crack fill the room.

"Owie! That hurt!" Frank said and clutched his back. He recovers. "I'll get you for that, maneating whore!" he says and stumbles forward toward Olivia who laughs and moves to the other side of the table. Frank stumbles again and ends up knocking everything off the kitchen table. He knocks off the sugar, butter, eggs, vanilla extract, baking soda, chocolate chips, and even the large Kitchenaid Mixer.

"Frank!" Natalia screamed in horror as she bent down to pick up her beloved Kitchenaid Mixer. It looked broken and she felt rage and tears build up inside her. "Get him!" she yelled darkly at Olivia.

"As you wish," Olivia said with a smirk and leaped onto the closest kitchen chair. She used this new vantage point to dive onto Frank's shoulders. She began choking him and clawing her fingernails into his face.

Natalia's body fell heavily onto the floor and she wiped tears from her eyes. "I can't believe…. It's… oh, Dios! It's broken…" Suddenly, she couldn't take it no more! She got to her feet, picked up the very heavy, broken Kitchenaid Mixer, and hurled it at Frank's face. "YOU WILL BUY ME A NEW KITCHENAID MIXER!" she screamed wildly.

Olivia lost her grip on Frank's neck and landed on the floor. "Damn, girl" she muttered under her breath.

"I didn't mean to break it," Frank said pitifully and touched his nose which was bleeding profusely.

"I don't give a flying holy Fuck whether you meant to break it or not, you jackass wanker." Natalia's eyes were dark and she was shoving Frank in the chest. "You're going to buy me a new Kitchenaid Mixer so I can make chocolate chip cookies for Olivia!"

"Uh ok," Frank said softly. "Can I get a towel for the blood… my nose."

"No," Natalia replied and turned toward Olivia. "Get my Coat."

Olivia nodded and went to get her Coat.

About an hour later they pulled up at the nearest Wal*Mart. Natalia gets out of the driver seat and slams the door behind her. She turns to the back door and opens it.

"Just get out of the Car, Frank. I'm tired of hearing you whine about a little bit of blood."

Frank stumbles from the car. His shirt is covered in blood and he looks very pale. Olivia goes over to Frank and grabs his arm. "Just get in the store, Frank," she growls to him under her breath.

They all walked into the store swiftly. The Walmart Greeter welcomed them, then saw Frank and said, "Damn boy! Looks like you got in a fight with a train!"

Olivia laughed darkly. Natalia smiled sweetly at the man and said, "No, he just had a hard time with his new pet hamster today."

The walmart greeter stared at them confusedly with his mouth open wide as they walked passed. His confusion was taken away when he saw Olivia's ass in her $350 pair of boot cut 7 For All Mankind jeans which started out a dark blue at the bottom and then faded into a light blue near The Ass. Olivia's ass looked as if it was being cupped by the hands of Angels. The Wally World greeter went on "break."

In the kitchen appliance aisle they saw many things. There were blenders, toasters, coffee makers, juicers, microwaves, toaster ovens, deep fryers, rice cookers, food processers and many other things. Natalia only had eyes for the Kitchenaid Mixers. She bent down and chose the most expensive one. Olivia eyed her cleavage as she bent over. She smiled wolfishly. She glanced up and noticed Frank was doing the same thing. She frowned and punched him in the kidney.

"OW! What the fuck, Olivia?"

Natalia looked up from the Kitchenaid Mixer box she was reading. "Don't you ever talk to her like that, Frank! EVER!" She took the edge of the very heavy box and rammed it into his stomach causing him to bend over in pain. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes! Jesus, Natalia!"

She rammed the box into him again. "Don't you dare use the Lord's name in vain!" Frank nodded and made an apologetic whimper. "I can't believe I almost married your sorry ass. We're getting this one." She shook the box. "Let's go."

They stood in line and waited for the next available cashier. Frank was breathing hard and leaning onto the candy rack. Suddenly, he lost his balance and knocked over several Candy Bars such as Hershey's with Almonds, Peanut M&Ms, Snickers, and Three Musketeers.

"Jesus Christ on a Cracker, stand up Frank," Olivia said with a sigh.

"You heard her, Frank," Natalia said and reached down to hold Olivia's hand. Frank stood up weakly.

When they were certain Frank was steady, Olivia slid behind Natalia. She put her hands on Natalia's waist and whispered something in her ear. Natalia giggled.

Frank strained to hear. "Would you like that?" he heard Olivia say. At that he saw Natalia nod and he saw her hand disappear beneath Olivia's shirt. Olivia moans and thrusts her body into Natalia's ministrations.

"Just like that, baby. You're a wild tiger," Olivia said, trying to keep her voice low but failing.

"Oh I know how you like it when we go at it like Tigers."

"Rawr," says Olivia and leans in to kiss Natalia.

"Can I help you?" came the loud, bored voice of a cashier before they are able to kiss. Natalia whipped her head around and glared at the cashier. "Is this big thing yours?" the cashier asked.

Olivia looks at Frank. "No, he's just buying the Kitchenaid Mixer."

Frank stumbles forward and gets his wallet out. He pays and they head back to the car. Natalia tries to push him into the car like a cop might, but accidentally hits his face on the car. They hear a crack and Frank yelps. Frank finally falls into the car seat and realizes his front tooth has come out.

"Ahh my tooth!" Frank whines and spit the tooth into his hand.

"Shut up, Frank," Natalia and Olivia said in unison as Natalia begins to drive away.

"I'm losing so much blood. I think I'm…" the world went dark for Frank and he slumpeded down in the seat.

"Finally, he's quiet," Olivia said and smiled over at Natalia. She reached her hand over and placed it on Natalia's leg. Natalia placed her hand over Olivia's and sighed lustfully at the contact.

"We have such a long drive home," Natalia said as she pressed Olivia's hand more firmly against her leg. "I wonder what we should do to pass the time."

"We could get a little freakaleaky," Olivia said hopefully.

"Now you're talkin'," Natalia said and shifted her hips toward Olivia's hand.

Olivia leaned forward and began kissing Natalia on the neck. Natalia closed her eyes and allowed her head to the fall to the side. The car swerved. "Oh! Aye carumba!" she yelled.

"Bom dia, my Natalia," Olivia replied against Natalia's skin to the yell.

Natalia gave her a confused look, but forgot instantly when Olivia bit her neck like a Freaky, Sexy Vampire.

They heard a thump in the backseat. Olivia glanced back. Frank had rolled onto the floor. Olivia was glad he would stop bleeding on the seat now. She turned her attention back to Natalia. Natalia was watching the road again and she grabbed onto Olivia's hand and pushed it between her legs. "Touch me, Olivia!"

"Why?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Because I'm hot and horny for you, mi armor!"

Olivia popped open Natalia's pants and said, "I'm not sure what you mean, Natalia."

"Uhmmm I want it!" Natalia said and thrust her hips upwards.

"What, Natalia?"

"Itttttt!" Natalia hissed as Olivia ran her fingers over her hot wet panties.

"I don't know what It is, Natalia, you really must be clearer."

"I want youuuu."

"How do you…"

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Mary, Joseph, and all the Saints, just Fuck Me, Olivia!"

With that, Olivia pushed her three middle fingers into Natalia's molten core of Passion.

Her fingers were covered in the Hot Lava of Natalia's sweet Passion.

Her ministrations were really skilled and her fingers Literally burned with Passion.

She moved them in and out over and over and over and in and out Passionately.

Then suddenly Natalia was coming all over her hand with extreme Passion.

She screamed Passionately.

And Loudly, because Natalia was a Screamer.

"OHHHH UMMMM"

She drove off the road a little bit, side swiped a road sign, and might have hit a large squirrel, but quickly thereafter, she recovered.

"Oh mi dios! Cual es tu telefono!"

"Eu te amo, Natalia," Olivia said while licking her fingers clean.

"Huh?" Natalia's eyes were off the road again.

"Be careful, Natalia! You don't want to crash and lose your memory. I couldn't handle that." Natalia looked back at the road and narrowly avoided a small girl and a woman with brown hair. "Look, we're almost at Company," Olivia said. "We can dump this load there."

Natalia drove the car into Company and parked. They opened the back door and yelled, "FRANK!" to wake him up. He didn't move. Olivia reached down and pulled him out of the car. He laid on the ground limply. Blood was still falling from his mouth and nose and his breathing was coming in short gasps.

"Wake up, Frank!" Olivia said and pressed her heel into his hand. His eyes fluttered, he moved his hand one eighth of an inch, and he made a small sound before going limp again.

"Well, if he wants to sleep here, I don't think we should bother him, Olivia," Natalia said gently, pressing her hand gently onto Olivia's shoulder. "He's a good man, after all."

"Yes. Yes, he is," Olivia agreed. "And you're so good for thinking of him in such a kindly way."

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes. There was a tree nearby and a latticework of beautiful green leaves softly whispered its approval of the endless love that abounded between them. It was a moment that captured and captivated the women with its boundless bountiful beautific beauty and flowing fierce fiery fantastic true love. Their happy hearts were filled with endless energy and tranquil timeless compassion for one another. Never before had they imagined they could deserve such a beautiful moment of lovely love tinged with Beautiful desire that was right and beautiful. They leaned to press their lips together and their soft sensuous sexy seductive sensual spicy steamy lips pressed together in an endless press of true and perfect love. The gods Themselves smiled and blessed the kiss from the heavens. If Olivia and Natalia had been listening more closely they would have heard the angels singing a graceful harmony of love blessed by heaven. It sounded a little like Halo by Beyonce Knowles.

Suddenly, a voice broke the trance the Kiss of Love held over them.

Halo by Beyonce Knowles turned into Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry.

"Yo yo yo! Homegirls! WORD!" said Remy as he busted out the doors of Company. Christina was with him. Remy and Christina got married when they were wasted in Vegas but strangely enough they didn't stay married happily ever after and are now not married but they are still dating each other and falling in love more each day even though Remy took the diamonds from Edmunds Coat and used them to help his dad but Christina found one and then she called him out and Remy flushed the diamonds down the toilet which made my heart hurt but anyway that was a bad idea because that new dude who's really an old dude whose name I don't remember found a vid with Remy being stupid and looking at the diamonds which he did all the time for no apparent reason and it pissed me off so now it's all like dun dun dun wtf will happen because this new dude is with this hot chick in some Cory Doctorow glasses and it's like whoa where'd you get those Boots I want me some of those boots cause those are sweet.

"Hi Remy!" Natalia said happily.

"Oh hell yeah! It's Natalia and her super fine honey, Olivia!" Remy said.

"Giiiiiiiiiirls you look good!" Christina said. "Where you get those shoes, Olivia? Girl, you always got the best shoes. 'Cept sometimes, well, you now… you kinda go on with that Holivia look, you know what I'm sayin'? But hey! I ain't one to judge. And look at those nails! What color that?"

"Dude!" Remy interrupted before Olivia could reply. "Look at Frank there all takin' a nap and shit! Mane, he so lazy. I gots ta be doin' all his work all up in there down at the station. Shit."

"Rem!" Christina whispered, "You don't wanna be havin' him work 'cause of the _D to the I to the A_ to the M." She took a deep breath. "O to the N to the D."

Remy leaned in and grabbed Christina's ass. "The Pearls of Love, Baby! You know what I'm sayin?"

"I know what you sayin' baby!"

Natalia and Olivia glanced at each other awkwardly. "Uhh, okay, well, could you two watch and make sure no one runs over Frank?" No response. Christina and Remy are making out.

"Let's just go," Olivia whispers into Natalia's ear. Natalia nods and they get into their white car.

They're driving home to the FoL when Olivia says, "Hey, why don't we stop at Towers for a drink?"

Natalia agrees and they go to Towers.

They're at the bar and Olivia orders: "I'd like a vodka martini with no olivies or vermouth."

The waiter tilts his head to the side. "So you'd like a vodka straight up?"

"No, I want a vodka martini with no olives or vermouth."

The waiter blinks. "Okaaaaay" he says slowly and turns to Natalia. "For you?"

"I'd like a white wine please." The waiter nods.

A little while later he returns with a vodka martini with three olives and red wine.

"All set ladies?" he asks after setting the drinks down.

"Yep! Perfect!" they say in unison and giggle at each other for talking at the same time as he leaves.

Doris appears before the table. "Hello Ladies!" she says.

"Hello Doris." Natalia says flatly.

Doris slides into the booth beside Olivia and looks at her flirtatiously. Olivia looks oblivious. Natalia is giving her the evil eye. "What are you fine…" she pauses and looks at Olivia's cleavage. "very fine ladies doing here?"

"We're having a drink Doris. You need to leave," says Natalia.

Doris looks at Natalia and raises a lip in disgust. "I'll leave when Olivia tells me to."

Olivia looks oblivious. She takes a sip of her drink and plays with the olives with her straw.

"Please leave, Doris. We're having a romantic drink together," Natalia says.

Doris runs her hands over Olivia's back slowly, humps her a little, and nibbles her ear. Olivia sucks on her straw while winking at Natalia.

"NOW, DORIS!" Natalia screams and stands up to make her point.

"Well! Fine then!" Doris stands up and looks very offended. "If you're going to be like that, I'll just leave. You need to learn manners!" She hrmphs and walks off.

"Olivia! Why did you let her act like that?" Natalia asks

"Act like what?"

"Doris is clearly VERY into you."

"What? No. That's Ludacris."

"Olivia! She humped you."

"What?" Olivia laughs. "Oh, you're so cute when you're jealous. Doris is just a friend. Nothing more."

"Well, she doesn't think that, clearly."

"You make me hot when you're jealous. Let's go home and have sexy time."

"Oh baby! You made me wet when you said that. Let's go!"

They leave and they got to the farmhouse a while later.

Olivia walked through the door of the farmhouse kitchen and could not hold back, she instantly began kissing Natalia and ripping off her clothes. Soon, Natalia was naked and Olivia had her pressed up against the Stove of Love.

"OW! The dials are going up my ass!" Natalia said "This stove isn't right for this, Olivia!"

Olivia frowned and made a mental note to get a new SoL. She picked Natalia up and dropped her down onto the kitchen table. Olivia licked her lips as she looked over the naked form of her lover. She began leaning down over Natalia when Natalia suddenly held her hand out, stopping Olivia's progress.

"No wait. Let me be the aggressor. That's hotter."

Olivia laughed and looked at Natalia like she'd lost her mind. "Since when do you think that?"

"Let's just do it that way, okay? People… erm, I mean, I think it's really hot when I do you like an uncontrolled madwoman."

Olivia shrugged. "Alright. But you're not using the strap-on on me. That's where I draw the line."

"Fine. Fine. Come on," she took Olivia's hand and started walking toward the stairs. "We're going upstairs. This kitchen sex business is more your thing."

Olivia felt confused, but as long as she was gonna get laid she wasn't about to complain. She followed Natalia upstairs and could hear the younger latina shorter woman muttering something about her desk at the Beacon. Olivia smiled to herself as she thought of all the times she'd taken Natalia on that desk. As she took the last steps into Natalia's bedroom, she wondered if she ever would have gotten an office at all if it hadn't been for her desire to have desk sex. She decided she probably wouldn't have just as Natalia began ripping all her clothes off.

"I want to fuck you so hard, mi ardor!"

"Sweet!" Olivia said happily and helped Natalia take her clothes off. Soon they were both Naked and Natalia pushed her onto the bed.

"Wait," Olivia said just as Natalia was about to capture one of her nectarous nipples in her mouth. Natalia looked up and blinked at Olivia questioningly. "Are you sure?" finished Olivia.

"Sure about what?"

"This… all of this. Us. Sex. I need to know, Natalia. Before we go too far and I can't stop myself."

Natalia shifted her eyes to the side. "Um, Olivia. Did I miss something? We've been in love for over a year… and I'm the one on top."

"Just tell me, Natalia! I can handle it. I need to hear the words."

"Yes, Olivia. I'm very, very sure."

"Oh thank god!" Olivia said with a relieved sigh and pulled Natalia down for a long kiss. They kissed for a long time. Their tongues dueled each other, fighting an ancient battle of lust of desire, before Natalia began moving her hand down Olivia's body. Olivia began breathing heavily and could feel a torrent of wetness gush between her legs. Natalia made her so turned on and wet it was like nothing ever else ever that she'd experienced in her entire whole life. It was so amazing how Natalia made her feel that every time was like the first. Every orgasm was better than the last. There was never a moment when she was not in the mood or tired or stressed out or felt kinda fat and every moment of sex they experienced was epic and beautiful.

Natalia snaked her hand down and began rubbing Olivia's pearly nubbed bundle of nerves. Olivia moaned.

"Oh yeah, that's so hot. Oh yeah. Yeah," said Olivia emphatically and with much emotion.

Natalia bent her head down and took Olivia's Nipple into her mouth. Her breasts were now hard beneath Natalia's hands which caused both women to moan in unisom. Natalia took this opportunity of lust to slide two fingers into Olivia's molten core. Her ministrations were driving the older caucasian woman to moan in exstacy.

Olivia felt Natalia grinding her hot center against her leg and wanted to offer some helpage. She reached down and then Olivia manipulated her three middle fingers into Natalia's Clit.

"Oh Cara Mia!" Natalia cried and began kissing up Olivia's arm.

"Baise moi, Natalia! Harder!" Natalia put a third finger into Olivia and that shocked and surprised Olivia. It felt amazing and like nothing she'd ever experienced ever in her life.

They rubbed up on each other for awhile longer and suddenly they were both having amazing explosive orgasms at the same exact moment. It was like the heavens suddenly opened, smiled upon them, and smacked their asses with a couple slices of heaven.

They both passed out.

Awhile later they came to and snuggly hugged for a long time.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Natalia," Olivia said. "I still can't believe this is happening."

"I know. It's so amazing sometimes to think how unbelievable this all is. I mean, two people falling in love. That's just strange and amazing. I can't believe we were one of the chosen ones."

"We are fortunate and lucky to have this rare, almost unheard of special love."

They laid in each other's arms, in reverent silence for a long time before the sandman finally arrived and blessed them with the glory of sleep. They had dreams of happiness and perfect delight which were actually psychic dreams because they lived happily ever after in happiness and perfect delight.

THE END


End file.
